Summer Night
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: ConYuu. Summer Day leads to a Summer Night, and if you all behave nicely and review FANATICALLY that will lead to a Summer Twilight somewhere more fun. aff, namely. Keywords: Balloon Animals... and Trouser Snakes? CONYUU


Summer Night  
by Vanessa S. Quest

A/N: Companion-piece to Summer Day.

Yuri looked at Conrad, stuttering as the brunette approached him holding an accordion-fold of foil packets, "Yuri… what is this?" Conrad asked in disbelief.

"Ah, uh… ah…"

Conrad could practically _hear_ the sound of blood rushing to Yuri's face as he stammered on.

"…Oh, uh, yes you see on Earth… oh what to say, how to say it… uh… these are, a…"

Conrad just watched Yuri, holding the large quantity of condoms knowing full-well just what they were, so much as why they were in Yuri's possession, now that was his question.

"They're… They're balloons!" Yuri nodded to himself enthusiastically.

"Balloons?" Conrad chided himself internally, balloons never made someone that mortified, even if they had a clown-phobia there was a limit. "…Really, pray-tell what kind?" It wasn't as though he wanted to be particularly cruel, but the fact that Yuri was digging himself this little grave was a bit amusing, and he did lie to him.

"…Um… eto… for making balloon animals?" Yuri said, mortified. His falsetto smile cracked at the edges as his brow twitched, hoping to all things knowing that it would stop there.

"…Balloon… animals. Right, makes perfect sense." Conrad was reminded of some Bisney movie he had been forced to see with Jose about merfolk and a strange fascination with fork hair-wear. "So what kind of balloon animals did you plan to make?" He smiled warmly to just prevent from cracking up laughing.

Yuri gulped. "Um… uh… I… ah… I'm a… I… I hadn't really _planned_ to… er… uh," Yuri swallowed hard, why was Conrad even holding those?! "More importantly, where did you find those?"

"Oh, but I asked first. You wouldn't deny me a demonstration would you?"

Yuri swallowed harder. He grabbed the packages from Conrad's hands, at least this would get them away from him. Ripping open a package labeled in Japanese as "Cherry-flavored" he began to inflate the thing before tying it off at the end. "…It's… er… a snake."

"I see. Can you make any other balloon animals?" Conrad smiled in that way that basically told Yuri he was caught in a lie and was now about to be teased relentlessly until he gave that up.

"…Uh, of course I can!" Yuri said far too embarrassed to admit the truth, he took out another condom, inflating and tying it off, trying at first to actually combine the two balloons, he realized that wasn't going to happen, so he made rubber noises as he swiveled the material a few more moments before producing an equally long, unbent feature. "It's… a… it's a worm."

Conrad laughed, "Not to insult your artistry, but, how can you tell the worm from the snake?"

Yuri felt sweat drench the back of his neck, suddenly Murata appeared.

"Well, the red one looks like a trouser-snake, obviously, while the cream-colored one looks like a meal-worm. I'm sure some hungry animal will try to gobble it up, ne Shibuya?" Murata smirked finding the couple, Yuri's face burnt before tossing them down.

"He already knows what these are, doesn't he?" Yuri more admitted than asked, "…I'm going to my room… just… leave me alone."

Conrad's smile faltered, teasing Yuri was one thing, but to make him so despondent that he'd retreat to his room alone wasn't quite his goal. "Ah, but Yuri—if you'd wait just a…"

Murata grabbed his arm before he could reach for Yuri. Shaking his head, he signaled for Conrad to leave him be.

"…If you'll excuse me, geika, I should really tend to…"

"I wouldn't go if I were you. Did you see that mortified look? Give him a few minutes to collect himself, he did ask to be alone after all. Out of curiosity, where did you come by those condoms?"

"In Yuri's school bag, I'm surprised he left it in the water. Though, he did have his hands full with the cooler and fireworks."

Murata scratched the tip of his nose, "You mean the one in the fountain at Shinou's Temple?"

Conrad's eyes tapered, "Yes, why do you ask?"

"…Because I came to get my bag back. Condoms included, thanks." Murata smiled as Conrad's face shattered.

Whistling, Murata carried his possessions unabashed with him as he left the grounds to rejoin the barbeque.

Conrad, petrified for several moments where he stood as he recoiled over what he had done to tease Yuri, finally broke free to find his legs making a hurried pace to Yuri's master suite.

Approaching the door, he touched the handle, listening first to find out if his quarry really was within the confines of the space. He heard the slight panicked, but more embarrassed sounds of sniffling usually associated with someone being bullied to the point of ashamed tears at being baited so well. He tapped on the door twice waiting the moment for Yuri to wipe his face and respond, knowing the teen wouldn't want to be seen like that.

"Don't you dare open the door, Conrad!" Yuri grabbed his pillow and pulled it to his face, he had just made a total ass out of himself, but where the hell did Conrad even get condoms?! Did that mean he 

wanted to move to the… er, next phase of the relationship? Still! How was he supposed to answer such a loaded question? The idea of sex was still a bit far off from him!

…Well, okay, not really far off, but enough so that it was a surprise that Conrad was suddenly interested!

Conrad leaned his back against the door so his ears were closer to it, listening closely to the sounds behind the thick wood. "Yuri, I apologize, that was out of line."

"You're damn right it was!" Yuri pouted. "What's with you today? You're more frisky than normal! First the ice… _then_ the ice and suddenly you have condoms! First you misuse the ice and then I had to 'misuse' those… and you knew perfectly well! You could have stopped me, but no! You had to…" Conrad could hear Yuri willfully cut the sentence off there. "I don't get it, I thought if someone wants to get the other person in the mood they had to do something special like set up a date-scenario to show them how special they are then romance them, so here I was trying to… and then… who even gave you those?! Murata?"

"Ah, perhaps if I could come in, or you could come out we could have a proper conversation about this… yelling it through the door isn't the most… private ways to discuss this sort of dealings." Conrad mentioned, eying Effie. He used his finger to signal her closer before whispering in her ear.

"…And hurry." He punctuated before turning back to the door.

"Darling, please open the door." Conrad said in the sweetest, most apologetic voice he could muster, knowing that for the sheer embarrassment Yuri just endured, and how teenage-pride bruises, that _that_ wasn't nearly enough.

Yuri opened the door to poke his face out, it looked deadpan. "Don't 'darling, please' me, you! Making fun of me like that…" Yuri continued to brood, Conrad took in a calming breath, Yuri was too cute when he pouted, it made him want to jump his bones…!

He gave Conrad a dirty look when he didn't look quite apologetic enough, he actually had a gleam to his eyes, it didn't fit a mischievous one but it sure didn't scream innocent gleam either! Conrad fixed his look immediately to one more befitting a fiancé who's wronged his betrothed, earning him a meek smile from Yuri.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" Conrad tacked on his irresistible smile, winning Yuri over against his better judgment.

Yuri smiled warmly, "Forgiven…" He added a pout, "But that was mean, I mean I actually inflated not one but two! And who gave you condoms anyway?! You don't think we'll need them, do you? I mean, of course we'll have sex if that's what you want, but I mean, I'm not a girl so unless boys get pregnant in Shin Makoku too… but, no, Nicola was pregnant, not Hube so…"

Conrad kissed Yuri, cutting his tirade there. "I'm sorry. It was a misunderstanding, I thought they fell out of your bag. I was thinking along similar lines as to why you would assume we'd need condoms so I had to needle you a little, but then it wound up being Ken-geika's bag."

Yuri's eyes narrowed, "That little … oh gross! He's going to use the… oh gross and I put my mouth on those… ewwww!"

"Well, he isn't going to use those two." Conrad justified, hugging Yuri. "I'm sorry."

Yuri bit Conrad's shoulder, leaving teeth imprints, "I'll forgive you this time, but don't assume stuff like that again, okay? Anou… well, it's getting dark outside, isn't it?"

Conrad nodded. "Yes, it is."

"…Want to watch some fireworks?" Yuri smiled sweetly. "I brought over some really pretty ones, and then, well after that we can retire back to our room… and well, we could make _our own_ fireworks…"

Conrad smiled, "I would enjoy that."

"Good!" Yuri smiled, "Today's special, isn't it Conrad?"

Conrad turned his head to the side, trying to figure out where that came from, he recalled earlier, his conversations with Yuri, about tonight, date-scenarios and romancing… He smiled, "Every day with you is special and dear to me, Yuri."

"But I want today to be more special! I mean I'm trying to…"

"You're doing a wonderful job seducing me, Yuri. All I can do from holing you off now is the thoughts that after those fireworks I'll sneak you away with everyone distracted and keep you entirely to myself until very late tomorrow morning." Conrad bowed closer to Yuri's ear whispering erotically, "_very_ late tomorrow morning."

Yuri's blushed, "Oh, well then…" Yuri wrapped his arms around Conrad's shoulders crossing over themselves just behind his neck before kissing him, he grinded upward once then twice more. Winking he pulled back, "We better hurry up those fireworks then."

To Be Continued… if I get a decent number of reviews by the end of the weekend. I'll put the continuation up at aff-dot-net, as per the norm for my adult fanfiction.


End file.
